1. Field
The teachings in accordance with the exemplary embodiments of this present disclosure generally relate to a camera module.
2. Background
Generally, a camera module may include an optical system formed with an image sensor, a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) mounted with the image sensor configured to transmit an electric signal, an IR (Infrared) cut-off filter configured to cut off light of infrared region and at least one sheet of lens configured to transmit an image to the image sensor. At this time, the optical system may be installed with an actuator module configured to perform an auto focusing function and a hand shake correction function.
The actuator module may be variably configured and generally uses a VCM (Voice Coil Motor). The VCM may perform an auto focusing function by being operated by an electrical interaction between a magnet fixed to a holder member and a coil unit wound on a periphery of a bobbin reciprocally installed at a lens barrel side. The actuator module of VCM method may be configured such that a vertically-moving bobbin is reciprocally moved to a direction parallel to an optical axis by being elastically supported by bottom and upper elastic members.
The auto focusing function of the conventional VCM is performed by a bobbin including a plural sheet of lenses being driven to one direction. That is, when electricity is applied, the bobbin is moved upwards from an initial position to perform a focusing operation, and the electricity is cut off during movement to an opposite direction to allow the bobbin to return to an original position by self-weight of the bobbin and elastic restoring force of the elastic members. However, in case of a bi-directional driving actuator capable of performing more accurate focusing control, a position of the bobbin suspended in a space is made an initial position, and when a conventional camera module structure is used as it is, there is required a structural change capable of solving an interference of adjacent elements due to strokes of bobbin being relatively great.